


just a taste (is all i need)

by SydneyHorses



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Discussion of Gender, M/M, Trans Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydneyHorses/pseuds/SydneyHorses
Summary: Sylvain has done a lot of things with a lot of people. Him and Felix have been together for a few months since the end of the war, and he's pretty sure that they've done everything in bed that Sylvain could ever possibly want.He's wrong.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	just a taste (is all i need)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a super self-indulgent piece about trans sylvain pussy indulgence. that's literally the whole fic enjoy
> 
> afab and amab terms used to refer to sylvain. i'm trans i didn't write this for anything other than the sweet sweet gender euphoria

The thing is, Sylvain has had a lot of sex. He’s gone down on a lot of people, and he’s becoming very accustomed to the slow sounds of someone unraveling above him. He likes it, and he’s good at it, and that’s plenty.

So when Felix kisses his stomach and scoots down to rest between his legs, Sylvain props himself up on his elbows. “What are you doing?”

Felix kisses the inside of Sylvain’s knee. “What do you think I’m doing?”

For some reason, a curl of fear goes through Sylvain like a lance. “I- you don’t have to do that.”

Felix has always been just a little bit better at reading Sylvain than either of them would like to admit. He narrows his eyes and props himself up on his elbows. “What do you mean?”

Sylvain shrugs. “Just. You know. You don’t have to.”

“Do you not want me to?” Felix frowns, annoyed.

Sylvain shakes his head. “No, of course not! I just… no one’s ever done that for me before. You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Felix frowns, skating careful fingers up the inside of Sylvain’s thigh. “Never?”

Sylvain sticks his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. “C’mon, don’t be a dick about it.”

“I’m not being a dick,” Felix protests. He pinches the bare skin of Sylvain thigh hard between his fingers, and Sylvain hisses. “I’m just… surprised, I guess. I thought there was nothing you hadn’t done.”

Sylvain looks down at his hands. There have been people who have offered, of course, but he’s never known quite what to say. It’s easier to be in charge of his own pleasure. There’s a giving up of control involved in laying there and letting someone take care of him that he doesn’t know how to feel comfortable with.

But then again, this is Felix, and it’s just sex, so maybe he’s overanalyzing it.

“Not everything,” he whispers.

Felix kisses his hip, right above the line of his boxers. “So can I?”

The question is phrased as though Sylvain is bestowing some grand gift upon Felix and not the other way around. Sylvain has never been able to refuse Felix anything; this, it seems, is no different. Sylvain nods, even as his chest tightens with anticipation. He’s nervous, and he doesn’t even know why.

Perhaps it’s because this is so solely about him, at the end of the day. Sex with Felix is wrapped up in Sylvain’s desire to be good in a way that no other relationship has been before, and perhaps this is no exception. 

Sylvain really needs to stop thinking so hard.

Instead, he lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

Felix doesn’t smile, really, but he traces the curve of Sylvain’s knee with a reverent finger. “Okay.”

Felix pulls his underwear down and Sylvain can’t help the way he spreads his legs slightly for him. It’s shameless, but he wants Felix, always, and the lustful look on Felix’s face is so hot. Felix’s breath hitches, and he sets his hand gently on the inside of Sylvain’s thigh. “You’re so wet.” There’s something like awe coloring his voice, and he flicks his eyes up to look at Sylvain’s face. “I did that?”

Sylvain’s shoulders shift impatiently on the mattress. “You don’t have to sound so smug about it.”

Felix laughs, then reaches out and drags two fingers through his folds. “You really are desperate, huh?”

Sylvain rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to beg, Fe. Either get to it or stop being such a tease.”

Felix chuckles softly. “I guess I can be nice. You like it when I’m a little mean though, don’t you?” 

His voice sharpens into a thin dagger, sliding neatly into Sylvain's chest. It’s a sweet sort of pain though, and Sylvain would gore himself on it every day if Felix allowed him to. “Yeah,” he sighs, his eyes half lidded. 

Felix’s fingers curl against his entrance, and despite himself, Sylvain’s hips twitch. Felix makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, his face inches away from Sylvain’s cunt. Felix’s fingers drift upwards, still searching, and when his thumb finally finds his clit, Sylvain’s breath hitches. It’s good, and he wants more. As if he’s read his mind, Felix rolls his clit between his forefinger and thumb, pressing a little harder.

“Felix,” he sighs, arching upwards into his touch. It’s nothing they haven’t done before, but there’s never been this heady apprehension between them. It’s intoxicating, and even though Sylvain knows this will be the only time it’s the first time, it’s still addicting. 

“I know,” Felix says, uncharacteristically gentle. He bends down and hesitates a moment, then amber eyes flick up to meet Sylvain’s gaze. Sylvain smiles down at him, and only then does Felix press his tongue to his folds.

Sylvain’s mouth falls open, a punched out noise forcing its way out of his chest. “Oh,” he says, arching underneath Felix. So this is what everyone he’s done this to was talking about. It wasn’t them playing it up after all.

A forearm comes up to press above his pelvis, pinning his hips to the mattress and keeping him from moving. Felix grabs one of Sylvain’s legs, slinging his thigh over his shoulder in an easy motion that shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. “Be good,” he mutters into Sylvain’s skin.

Sylvain nods, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. He doesn’t know how to be good like this. It seems like there isn’t much for him to do except lie back and take it. “Felix,” he whines. Felix chuckles, then inches forward and licks a long stripe up Sylvain’s folds. His tongue is warm and wet, and as he starts to suck on Sylvain’s cock in earnest, lips and tongue moving in a truly beautiful symphony. Above him, Sylvain moans, arching his back as a full-body shudder rolls through him.

Felix lifts his head slightly, his face mouth gleaming with evidence of his work. “How is it,” Felix says softly, “that no one has ever done this for you before?” There’s awe in his voice, Sylvain thinks, but a tint of sadness too, as though Sylvain has been depriving himself purposefully for all these years.

Well. He’s not too far off, he supposes.

“No one’s asked,” Sylvain lies.

Felix scoffs. Sylvain can feel the vibration against him, and he squirms, rolling his hips down towards Felix. Felix grips his thigh firmly, then bends down and presses his tongue to Sylvain’s folds once more. It’s careful, and slow, and one of the best things Sylvain has ever felt. He whines, arching his back as Felix drags his tongue to him, flicking at his clit and looking up at him with amber eyes.

The eye contact is too much, and Sylvain shudders. He’s going to come, and it’s going to be too quick, and then he’s going to have to _wait_ to do this again. He’s trembling, his legs shaking around Felix. It’s almost embarrassing, the enormity of his desire, but he’s too caught up in want to care much about it. “More,” Sylvain moans, arching into Felix.

Felix tightens his grip on his thigh and goes at him like a starving man, tongue flicking over his clit. The sounds coming from Felix are criminal, and Sylvain would be lying if he said they weren’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. There’s a squelching noise as Felix sucks on his clit, and Sylvain’s hips jerk up, his heel digging sharply into Felix’s back. One of his hands makes its way to Felix’s hair, grabbing blindly at his roots and tangling a hand in it. He tugs, hard, and Felix moans, going back to work with a renewed vigor.

Sylvain could get lost in the sensation, and his hand spasms, his grip on Felix’s hair turning vice-like. “Fe,” he says, shocked at his own voice and how debauched he sounds. Sothis, why hasn’t he let someone do this earlier? “Fe, I’m close.” 

Felix sits up, his chin shining with spit and Sylvain’s desire. “Do you want to come like this?” His voice is a little lower than it normally is, and Sylvain whines, rolling his hips impatiently and nodding. He doesn’t care how desperate he looks; all he cares about is Felix’s mouth on him.

Felix’s smile is dark and pleased. When he bends back down, Sylvain can feel his smile against him, and _fuck,_ that’s hot. “Felix,” his breath quickens, his chest flushing red as he spasms, his free leg kicking at the mattress as his orgasm washes over him. He shudders as Felix continues to eat him out through it, trembling underneath his touch before finally pushing Felix’s face away. Another wave of pleasure rolls through him, his clit throbbing as he drives his heel harshly into Felix’s back.

“God damn,” Sylvain says, staring up at the ceiling. He’s had a lot of orgasms, but that was a good one. His limbs feel heavy and overwrought, but he feels good. Relaxed. Safe. Warm.

Felix wipes his chin off, then moves up and kisses Sylvain. It’s just what he needed; grounding, firm, and yet another testament to the fact that Felix isn’t going anywhere. Sylvain pulls Felix’s bottom lip between his teeth, then draws back so he can look at Felix properly. There’s a small smile gracing Felix’s normally severe face, and he tucks a stray curl behind Sylvain’s ear.

“I take it you liked it?” He looks inordinately pleased with himself, but Sylvain can’t bring himself to mind.

“Yeah,” Sylvain whispers, still a little dazed. His limbs still feel heavy, but he feels good, like himself. “I can make it up to you, if you want.” He’s trying to sound suggestive, but he knows that he just sounds tired, for once sated and completely at peace. He’s so relaxed that he thinks he could just melt into the mattress beneath Felix.

Felix rolls his eyes and strokes a hand through Sylvain’s hair. “I’m good.”

Sylvain whines. “You’re hard.” He wants Felix to feel half as good as he does, but he cannot imagine sitting up.

“You’re cute.” Felix sounds almost fond, and Sylvain smiles lazily up at him.

“C’mon,” he says, “come on my chest or something. You know I won’t feel good unless you do.”

“Sap,” Felix scolds, but he unbuckles his pants anyways.

If Sylvain felt more in control of his body, or if it was a different night, it would be his hand or his mouth on Felix’s dick, taking him apart as slow as he pleases. Tonight, though, he’s exhausted, and all he can do is watch Felix through half-lidded eyes as he fucks into his hand, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as he twists his wrist and thumbs over the head.

Felix lets out a grunt as he comes, spurting over Sylvain’s pecs. It’s messy, but it’s just what Sylvain wanted. Felix bends down and kisses him after, his hand splayed on his shoulder. Sylvain sighs into his boyfriend’s mouth, letting the kiss sweep him off his feet until Felix finally pulls away.

“I did wear you out, huh?” Felix drags a hand through the come on Sylvain’s chest, and Sylvain lets out a soft, breathless noise. Normally he wouldn’t be able to stand being this messy for so long, but he doesn’t mind. He’d let Felix do pretty much anything to him right now.

“Mmm,” Sylvain lifts a hand to cup Felix’s cheek. “You’re just too good at that.”

Felix lets out a soft chuckle, the kind that can only be pulled from his lips post-orgasm. “Wait here.” He stands and walks across the room to grab a cloth, dipping it in the basin of water they’d had brought up beforehand. He wipes Sylvain’s chest off gently, then tosses the towel onto the floor and climbs back into bed.

Sylvain’s arms go around Felix automatically, pulling him in close against his chest. “Hey Fe?” He looks down at him, a soft look in his eyes. “Thanks.”

There’s a faint hint of a blush on Felix’s cheeks. He stretches upwards to kiss the underside of Sylvain’s jaw. “Yeah, yeah. Any time.”

Sylvain holds Felix closer and buries his face in the crown of his head. “Love you.”

Felix sighs heavily, but Sylvain can still catch the soft words he says in turn. “Yeah, I know you do.” A pause. “Me too.”

Sylvain drifts off to sleep, tangled up in Felix and feeling incredibly warm, and incredibly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on twitter @edelgardlesbian !!


End file.
